Time Goes By
by TextingSconesAndBowties
Summary: Blaine tells his and Kurts story. Story will hopefully be better than summary, dont wanna give away too many details. : please review much appreciated : Rated T for future themes just to be on the safe side.. Also first chapter is short but they will get longer.AU btw!
1. Chapter 1

It was 25th of December 2022. A small girl lay on her fathers lap, snuggled in tight to his body as he held her tight with his frail arms. The room was cold and he could feel the child shivering. _Just like her not to make a fuss_, he thought as he wrapped a blanket around the both of them.

'Hey baby, don't be sad, c'mon, ill tell you a story.' He tried. The child looked up at him and smiled slightly, she seemed to consider the offer for a moment before her smirk grew a bit more and she spoke.

'As long as it's the one about how you and dad met' she giggled as her father made a shocked expression and shook his head wildly in a mock refusal. She poked his nose once, stopping the movement of his head, and then continually poked him in the same spot, clearly testing his limits. All of a sudden his hands were on her tummy and she screamed and chuckled as he tickled her into surrender.

As silence fell between the pair, the girl's father picked her up and plopped her back on his lap securing them into the seat with a blanket. He brushed her hair softly out of her face prompting a low giggle.

'Right, you want that story now then?' The tired looking 6 year old suddenly woke up and started nodding profusely with a wide grin on her face.

'Where should i start honey?' he questioned.

'THE BEGGINGING SILLY!' she all but screamed, most probably waking up half the hospital. _Always forget this girls capacity for enthusiasm_, thought her father.

* * *

'It all began when my friend Tony wanted me to go shopping with him for a prom suit. I wasn't going to prom but I had a keen eye for fashion...back then. He begged me for days but I kept refusing cause I hated the mall...

* * *

Hey just a thing i started, i have a story planned out and i wanna continue, please review id love to know what people think :)


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing. Except the plots.**

* * *

**Last time: 'It all began when my friend Tony wanted me to go shopping with him for a prom suit. I wasn't going to prom but I had a keen eye for fashion...back then. He begged me for days but I kept refusing cause I hated the mall...**

* * *

I hated the mall simply because girls always used to come on to me and it just made me feel awkward. I mean I was 16 and had only come out two years before so i was awkward enough but yeah that didn't make it easier.

* * *

'Are you saying you were a playa daddy?' The girl whom her father decided then watched way too much MTV. Probably other daddy's fault, he mused.

'Yes baby, i suppose i was, can i continue?'

* * *

'Anyway, eventually Tony managed to bribe me into going, promising me a solo in next weeks Warbler performance. It was Saturday November the 5th 2010 when we travelled to the mall in down town Lima and started our epic search for Tony's and as it turned out Wes' perfect prom suits. I was immediately dragged to the food court to "fuel up" as Wes put it. I was already fed up by this point having been winked at, heckled at and been inappropriately touched in a pretzel que.

After an hour of 'fuelling up' Wes and Tony finally decided that it was time for shopping. It was my turn for enjoyment. We spent a large amount of time in the suit store and I rejected unholy numbers of suits, bowties and cummerbunds before they were finally looking half decent. Last stop of the day was the shoe shop.'

* * *

'Ahhh the shoe shop! This is my favourite part!'

* * *

'The shoe shop we chose was a small one in the corner of the mall but we favoured it because Wes used to work that on Saturdays and the owner still let him have a 5% discount. As we entered the store i heard giggling coming from one end of the room and thinking nothing of it began to peruse the aisles in that general direction. Wes and Tony had gone to find the manager and check to see if he still liked Wes enough to give both of them 5% off. In the meantime though, i was in my only little world, in my element if you will, as i discovered the accessories section near the back of the store. I stood close to the stand running my hand over all of the assorted bow ties.

Back then my friends all called it a problem, an obsession but i liked to and still like to think of it simply as a weakness.'

* * *

'Like your weakness for Daddy?' The girl smiled hopefully.

'Yes baby but Lizzie if you keep interrupting im never gunna finish.' He tried to sound stern but she just made him into a big softy.

'Sorry Daddy! I swear i'll be quiet!' She mimed zipping her mouth shut and threw away the key.

_Adorable, just like her father,_ he thought.

* * *

'As i was saying, I was standing, in my element, surrounded by stacks of bowties when i saw it. A bright red bow tie with blue piping. The dean had said that if i could find one i ould wear a bow tie instead of a regular one to school. Ya know what maybe i did have problem.

I picked up the tie like it was a precious gem stone and turned around. Clearly before that moment i had been too engrossed and had sub-consciously tuned out the singing boy and girls behind me. As i turned i tuned back in and for a split second i heard the most beautiful voice in the world...

'DANCING IN MY NEW SHOES SEEING IF THEY HURT DOING SOME HIGH KICKS SEEING IF THEY HURT!'

'OWWWWW'

...Before the worst pain imaginable hit me and i was on the floor crying in pain.

* * *

'He kicked daddy's special area didn't he!'Elizabeth giggled joyfully at her father's pain.

'Yes baby, he did.'

* * *

I was lying on the carpeted floor of the shop still in immense pain when i finally opened my eyes. I found the most beautiful eyes in the world staring back at me.

'OH MY GOD! I am so so so so so so so sorry!' He was panicking and even then i found it massively adorable. A short girl with long brown hair came up beside him and offered me her hand. I took it gratefully and stuck myself on one the shops stools as it was still to painful to stand.

'Jesus, I know you're in pain but as his friend, witnessing his humiliation is just so funny.'

'Im glad i could be of service?' I tried at humour. Then Wes and Tony appeared, in fits of laughter, having clearly seen the whole show.

'Oh god man, you are awesome. That was the FUNNIEST thing i have seen in months.' Tony walked up to the still panicking boy and pulled him into what Tony always referred to as a 'bro hug'.

'You alright man?' Wes questioned as he sat next to me and rubbed my shoulder like a concerned parent.

'Yeah I will be' I sighed.

Oh god. The beautiful boy was coming back.

'I am so so so so sorry! I am so embarrassed. Look i really have to head off now but here is my name and number, call me and let me know how i can make this up to you'

'Um sure thanks...' I stuttered as i watched him exit the shop with his hobbit friend.

'Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel...' I said to myself as i tried to regain feeling in my upper thighs and considered the idea of love at first sight.'

* * *

SO, i do hope you liked that, please review! Let me know what you think good or bad as you may be able to tell the story isn't exactly canon but there will eb plots that i steal from the show and make my own.


	3. Chapter 3

**Last time:**** 'Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel...' I said to myself as i tried to regain feeling in my upper thighs and considered the idea of love at first sight.'**

* * *

"Awhhhh! You and Daddy are adorable! Did you believe in love at first sight then?" Lizzie spoke quickly and enthusiastically. Blaine had forgotten how much his daughter adored this story.

"I did baby. Most definitely. Your Daddy was the most beautiful person i had ever seen and well i suppose he literally did bring me to my knees."The pair chuckled together for a moment but then a more solemn look washed over Elizabeth's face.

"Daddy is Dad going to get better?" she asked wilfully.

Blaine sighed and thought through his answer carefully.

"Yes, Im sure he will baby, now can i finish the story?" He hoped more than anything that he did not come to regret that answer and was oh so thankful for the permitted change of topic when his daughter nodded wildly at the request.

* * *

'A day later i was sat on my bed curled up, staring at my phone screen like it held the answer to the meaning of life. I suppose it did really as on the screen was Dad's phone number, all ready to call or text. I couldn't though, the nerves had taken over and i had sat there for at least two hours trying to come up with an acceptable beginning to a conversation.

Hey i was thinking... _No not right._

Hey its Blaine the dude you... _Definitely not right, would only make him feel bad._

I breathed deeply and decided to just take the plunge and write a text without thinking about too much. I knew over thinking was always my problems so maybe a bit of spontaneity was in order.

Hey, It's Blaine Anderson, Im the dude you, urh met? In the shoe store yesterday. You told me to text so here I am, texting. 

Gratefully, i received a reply just five minutes later and there began one of the most important text conversations i had ever had!

**Hey! So so so sorry again about the way we met Blaine! But I am incredibly glad you text, even if you did take your time, was beginning to think id put you in hospital :L**

Haha, nah just been a busy day. I have in fact fully recovered from my injuries ;)

By this time my heart was beating faster than i could quite handle.

**Well, i am glad but i still have to make it up to you! Any suggestions how?**

Well, im happy with a simple apology really.

**I was thinking something slightly more long term-ish... A coffee date maybe?**

I do love me some coffee... i have to accept!

**Great do you know the Lima Bean?**

I am an avid Lima Bean visitor

**There, Saturday at 2?**

Sounds great, i have to go for dinner so ill leave you too your life and see ya Saturday.

**See ya Saturday Blaine xxxxx**

My stomach did somersaults when i saw those kisses and i collapsed on my bed and attempted to regain normal breathing.'

* * *

"DADDY! You were such a dork daddy!" Lizzie exclaimed, acting more like a teenager than a six year old.

Blaine sat back and smiled, glad he could distract her from their current troubles.

"I know, I know! Now back to the story baby."

* * *

'That evening i drove back to Dalton, my school. I met up with Wes, David, Nick and Jeff outside after unpacking my weekend bag and we all agreed to drive down to the Lima Bean and catch up on the weekend's news. My heart was doing back flips, thinking of the possibilities. Would he be here? Would he talk to me if he was? Why is here this late? It's like 6, a date possibly? No, not Kurt. I knew nothing of this boy yet i was already defending him against myself.

The coffee shop was virtually empty aside from us and a couple of people who _were_ on dates but there was no Kurt. _Damn,_ I thought internally. I was quiet as the others talked loudly; frantically making sure everyone knew all the new news from the weekend. Unfortunately this did not go unnoticed;

"Hey, Blainer's, what's wrong?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, what's up? You've been quiet since we got here." Jeff added.

"Probably something to do with Kurt Hummel" I gave Wes dagger eyes and he held his hands up in surrender, but the damage unfortunately was already done.

"Who the hell is Kurt Hummel?" David shouted, scaring the only two other customers left in the café. I sighed, how do I explain this?

"He is just a guy, no big deal"

Wes piped up again.

"JUST A GUY! IT WAS LIKE SOME FREAKY ROM COM! THEY MET WHEN KURT KICKED IN HIS MAN PARTS IN A SHOE STORE!" This time I didn't even bother with daggers I simply looked at my phone and avoided eye contact with anyone.

"It's half eight, we better go." I didn't wait for an answer I simply headed out to my car, got in the driver's seat and waited for them to get the picture to follow. I knew perfectly well I was over-reacting but I was so confused, I'd never felt this way about anyone. I barely knew the guy and yet the simple thought of him made my knees go weak.

"Hey Blainer's, sorry about Wes being a douche, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Nick broke me from my thoughts as he climbed in the passenger's seat.

"Yeah, but if you do want to talk, we are both here." Jeff added as he climbed in behind his best friend. "The other two will be here in a minute; Wes is buying you a cookie to apologize." I smiled at this; Wes knew the Lima Bean cookies were a weakness of mine.'

* * *

"Now I know where I get the cookie love from." Lizzie smirked as she curled into her father's comfy shoulder.

* * *

'We arrived back at school twenty minutes later, me having finished off one hell of a chocolate chip cookie on the way and other four virtually asleep. Jeff stirred and started mumbling incoherently about Nick and team 36. I smiled; sure I had friends but none I was as close to like Nick and Jeff. Talking of Nick, he soon began to stir as well, woken by Jeff's mumbling. The combination of them both groaning and mumbling brought Wes and David to and pretty soon we were back inside the dorm house.

I left them all to their antics and went to my dorm room to sleep, it had been an incredibly weird weekend and I was all out of energy.

The next day was school sadly and I had triple French. Trust me baby, that was like hell on earth for 16 year old me. I was attempting to stay away awake as my teacher, a woman who admittedly could have been a model, rattled on about French verbs when my phone buzzed deep inside my pocket. _Must be Wes_ I thought,_ bored as me I bet._

**Hey, Blaine, hope you don't mind me texting, I am in a double calculus lesson and I am about ready to slam my face into a calculator.-Kurt**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review id love to know if people like it or any ideas or what idk **


	4. Chapter 4

Hey sorry its been so long, i have ALOT on my plate but im inspired and here i am Please review xx

* * *

**Last time: Hey, Blaine, hope you don't mind me texting, I am in a double calculus lesson and I am about ready to slam my face into a calculator.-Kurt**

* * *

I chuckled over how similar our days were attracting the attention of Jeff who had previously been too caught up in texting Nick to pay attention to me or the lesson.

"Shoe store guy?" _God this guy is like a physic or something, _I thought as my cheeks grew red. Im not even sure why I was embarrassed, maybe i was falling for your Daddy even at that point?

"If you must know, yes it is." I said, trying to limit the excitement in my voice. I was fully expecting more mocking but Jeff simply smiled knowingly and tapped me on the head, making my curls bounce a bit.

"Bless." And with that he went back to pretending to work. I sat staring at my phone, considering replies. I had to be witty, flirty, charming and kind but without being too full on.

Hey, of course i don't mind, im actually dying of boredom in TRIPLE French so this is quite welcome actually oh and don't ..

I took a moment to deliberate my options at this point.

Do that!

Ruin your gorgeous face by ramming it into a blunt object. ;) 

Me being me was quite ready to go for the safe option but Jeff chose this precise moment to tell me he had been watching over my phone the entire time.

"Go with option 2. Flirt a little Blaine. God." My face was red again in seconds.

"Plus, if you even try to send option 1 i will take your phone and delte his number just to save you from future problems that option one will bring."

Confused i stupidly decided to question Jeff's logic.

"Like?"

"Well, let me put this simply. If you put option one he will think you don't care about his face, which means you don't find him attractive, which means you think of him as nothing more than a friend, which means he will not think of you as anything more than a friend and this will lead to a lot of annoying whining from you when Kurt moves on to a guy who knows when flirting is appropriate." Jeff smiled proudly and i hate to admit it but he made sense to a certain degree, so i took a deep breathe and sent the message.

Hey, of course i don't mind, im actually dying of boredom in TRIPLE French so this is quite welcome actually oh and don't ruin your gorgeous face by ramming it into a blunt object. ;) "

* * *

"Dad! You flirted with Daddy Kurt! Im so proud of you Dad!" Lizzie's excitement filled the room for a moment before she quietened down, desperate for the story to continue.

* * *

"I sat there barely breathing as Jeff took notes on whatever the hell i was missing in that lesson. Then, a buzz from my pocket brought me back. I frantically reached for my phone, luckily only attracting the attention of Jeff, who giggled at me and a few other guys on the table in front of us.

**Took your time Blainey! But i do feel sorry for your triple French problem, im actually out of calculus now, onto a free period x ps, you think my face is gorgeous, look in the mirror ;) **

Im fairly certain my heart literally stopped at that point. I went to smack Jeff to get help but realised he had already read the text over my shoulder and was smirking at me proudly.

"My _Blainey's_ growing up. Go boy. Text him back, but do try to act like your listening now." He laughed to himself, probably planning how he would reveal the texts to the rest of the Warblers. I didn't care though, i figured i had missed too much of the lesson to catch up so i allowed myself to get caught up I texting Kurt. I don't think i ever did get those notes off of Jeff...

Sorry about that my French lessons almost over though XD and oh you flatter me Kurtie! X

**Kurtie? I like... Payback for Blainey backfired im afraid.x**

Damn... Blaineys alright actually ;) but hey ya wanna play 20 questions?x

**Yesss! Your first though im useless with these sorts of things.x**

I played 20 questions with _Kurtie _all through my French lesson, all the way through lunch and all the way through the Warbler meeting after school. I had barely spoken a word to anyone since we had started texting; i simply smiled, laughed and blushed at my phone, probably with eyes like a love sick puppy. Clearly by the end of the Warbler meeting people had started to notice, i was sitting on the couch alone as everyone filed out, barely aware that the meeting had ended.

"Yo dude what the hell? You didn't say a word when i gave the solo to David instead of you?" I knew for a fact he had been joking that's why. Soul Sister was my song and he knew it.

"I know its mine Wes, im not dumb. But i am sorry i just got so caught up in texting Kurti... Kurt! And i wasn't really with it but it won't happen again." All of them giggled at my slip up but no-one said anything.

Well until Jeff came over.

"Hey, _Blainey_, how is _Kurtie_?" He smirked, knowing full well what had started with that one simple sentence."

* * *

Again sorry its been so long but i hope its worth it more Lizzie in later chapters, i want to establish early Klaine XD also i hope to update again really soon :) Please review good or bad xxxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Last Time: "Hey, **_**Blainey**_**, how is **_**Kurtie**_**?" He smirked, knowing full well what had started with that one simple sentence.**

* * *

"Little did I know the Warblers would never let those nicknames go..."

* * *

"Daddd! That's why Uncle Nick and Uncle Jeff call you Blainey all the time!" Lizzie exclaimed like she had just found the reason of life.

"Yes sweetie." Blaine said through gritted teeth, still bitter about the use of the nickname.

* * *

"Anyway, the Saturday of our coffee date finally came around and i was a bundle of nerves, much the amusement of Wes who had come to laugh and Nick who had come along to 'dress me appropriately'.

"Blaine, you are good at dressing but you do tend to over dress and look a tad try hard." My _lovely_ friend explained to me. I of course hit him in thanks.

It took all of ten minutes for me to get fed up and kick them out, leaving me to decide on outfit on my own before rushing out to drive to the Lima Bean. I was wearing red roll up jeans with a black polo shirt and my favourite bow tie. I have no idea why i remember that...

Moving on, when i arrived at the Bean, Kurt had text to say he would be a bit late. Feeling adventurous that day I decided to guess his coffee order and surprise him.

I was trying desperately to get my coffee lid back on when Kurt arrived.

"Blaine! Hi! Sooo sorry im late!" He gave this huge smirk and I melted there and then.

"Blaine? Hello? Blaine..." Suddenly he tapped my shoulder and i jumped out of my daydream throwing my coffee into the air and all over the table and floor.

He paused for a moment with a look of indifference before a smirk grew into a smile and he burst out in a fit of laughter. I of course was panicking and trying to clear it up with napkins but a Barista called Chloe came over and told me to sit at a different table and she would clean it up and get someone to bring me a replacement coffee. I think she saved that date to be honest.

Anyways, after Kurt's laughter had died down we moved to a different table and Chloe brought me my coffee and brought Kurt's to him. He took a sip without thought as I fiddled with my lid.

"You knew my coffee order?!" he suddenly exclaimed.

I smiled and blushed deeply.

"I took a leap of faith, figured you were a Grande Non-fat Mocha type of guy" He chuckled lightly and took another sip.

"So, how is school Dalton boy?"

We spoke for three hours about varying topics, from school and glee clubs to our favourite foods and our families. To put it simply sweetie, our first date was kind of perfect.

At the end of the date we both walked outside of the Lima Bean where we were met with rain and thunder. Initially we hugged and agreed to meet again before going our separate ways but as I was struggling to get my car unlocked I felt compelled to do something. So, without thinking about it too much I ran to wear Kurt was getting ready to leave in his car. He noticed me coming towards him and got out and ran towards me with this wonderfully cute worried expression on his face. We met somewhere in the middle of the mostly deserted car park and before he had a chance to do anything I spoke.

"I need to do this, sorry."

And then, I kissed him, it wasn't heavy, it was light but passionate and full of hope and love and everything that would be and still can be. The rain was giving us both chills and we received a couple of cat calls from the Baristas leaving the building but we stayed embraced in the cold for about five minutes before I had a thought.

"You better head home; I don't want you to be late for dinner." I suggested reluctantly.

Again, for a moment he remained silent before his face fell and he stomped his foot like a child.

"I don't want to go home." He said mockingly.

I laughed at his adorable actions and took his hand in mine.

"See you tomorrow?" His smile quickly returned and he jumped into my arms for a hug.

"I cannot wait!" he whispered into my ear.

* * *

I am so so so sorry its been soo long but ive had a ad case of writers block! But here it is! pleaseeee review : )


	6. Chapter 6

**Last Time : **

"**See you tomorrow?" His smile quickly returned and he jumped into my arms for a hug. **

"**I cannot wait!" he whispered into my ear.**

* * *

"Ohhhhh Daddy!" Lizzie looked at Blaine with bright eyes as he recounted her father's first date.

"You enjoying the story then sweetie?" He asked as he readjusted her seating position.

"Yes Daddy!" she squealed. At that moment though a nurse entered the room with an unemotional facial expression.

"May I see you in the hall for a moment Mr...?" She checked her paper work. "...Hummel-Anderson."

Blaine gulped and left Lizzie sitting contentedly in his chair whilst the nurse spoke with him. When he re-entered the room he tried not to let the news affect his demeanour as Lizzie looked at him hopefully, desperate for good news about her father.

"He's fine sweetie, can i continue with the story?" he said through gritted teeth as he placed the little the girl back on his lap and under the blanket.

"Okay Daddy" Replied a suddenly saddened Lizzie. Blaine hated not telling her news but he never wanted to tell her something until it was for sure, she didn't need anymore upheaval.

* * *

"Anyways, the next day Kurt and I agreed to meet at the Lima Bean again. He explained to me that he wanted to watch the open mic performers as they were always pretty good. I marvelled at the fact we both frequented the coffee shop and we had never met before and then decided to surprise Kurt with a little performance of my own.

And that was how I came to be sitting on my own in the Bean with my Guitar at my side, waiting for him to arrive. After about fifteen minutes of sitting there awqaurdly stirring my coffee alone, Kurt sat down across from me.

"Hey you!" he said with a small smile, looking slightly downtrodden. I made a mental note to ask him about it. After of course.

"Hey..." and right on cue Chloe whom i had tipped heavily for her help yesterday brought over Kurt's coffee, freshly made.  
"Thank you!"He exclaimed wildly. Chloe simply smiled and rushed off.

"I'm guessing this was your doing?" He said, raising his eyebrow.

"Well..." I replied, bashfully.

At that moment the background music died down and the overhead mics began to crackle into the booming voice of the shop manager.

"Alright, it's time for open mic! And today we have newcomer Blaine Anderson first." I took that as my cue and squeezed Kurt's hand where it lay on the table, smiled at his shocked face and walked the few paces to the stage. Taking my seat, I looked Kurt straight in the eye and spoke.

"There's this special someone, I only met him recently but he makes me feel different to anyone else. So this is for you..." Kurt blushed and stared at the floor but his eyes shot up to meet mine as i played the first few notes of the song.

"_You think I'm pretty without any make up on..." _

Your father beamed all the way through the song."

* * *

"Teenage dream! Daddy still loves that song, especially when he feels icky; he told me it makes me better to hear it." Lizzie giggled naively.

Blaine smiled at the memory and continued.

* * *

"I finished the song and returned to the table to a low applause. Kurt stared at me, apparently dumbstruck until the applause was gone and i was comfortable with a new coffee. At that point he grabbed my hands and brought us close together over the table.

"THAT WAS AMAZING! YOU ARE AMAZING AND THAT SONG!" he gushed before sliding back into his seat feigning composure. I laughed at him and he glared his usual 'don't make fun of me even if it's playful' glare.

"So what did you think of the song choice?" I questioned, rubbing my hand over my neck nervous all of a sudden.

"I feel the same if I understood it right." At this is grabbed his hand and smiled.

"You are beautiful Kurt." He blushed so adorably that day; it really was lovely knowing i could do that to him. Then again I still can sometimes.

"So, what was wrong when you came in, you seemed off?" I asked trying to find a reason to rid myself of the concern i had acquired earlier. The concern grew though, as Kurt froze at the question and his eyes fell to his lap. I brought my hand up to his chin and moved his head so his eyes were once again looking back at me. His beautiful blue eyes were piercing but i could see the pain in them and i knew in that moment something was drastically wrong.

"Kurt please. You can trust me, you know that. I know we haven't been together long at all..." His eyes lit up for just a second.

"We're together?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I urh ye..ah.. if you urh want us to be..." I stuttered, suddenly nervous again. He stood, smiling and for split second i was convinced he was going to walk out, disgusted with my proposal. But instead he leaned down and pulled me in for the most incredible second kiss. There were sparks, fireworks; heck there was a freaking bomb going on at that moment. He sat back down composed as ever as i stared at him, slightly taken aback by the very public display of affection. Then the concern came rushing back.

"I will take that as a yes then" I said grinning before moving on to the more serious side of the conversation. "But i would still like to know what's wrong, i don't want to push you but i can see something's wrong and it is worrying me." His eyes fell to his lap again and i saw a single tear fall. I quickly grabbed his hand and held it in mine.

"Please Kurt, let me help you."

"It's the bullying, it's a lot worse than i made out." _Oh god... _I thought.

"What happened?"

"He... Karofsky, on Friday... he kissed me and then threatened to kill me." Kurt spat out. I saw red in that moment. When the hell was that Karofsky kid gunna get it into his head that Kurt was never going to change? And now he was hate kissing him?! God that kid needed help.

"Oh god Kurt! You have to tell someone!" I said, wiping away a tear.

"I did. Yesterday, before i came here, i was teaching my dad and Finn to dance in the choir room and Karofsky walked by after his weekend football practice and did a thing and it all just came flooding out. My dad has a meeting with Figgins tomorrow morning."

I took Kurt into my arms. That was the most broken i had ever seen him, until well... ya know sweetie... anyways."

* * *

Blaine looked down on the now sleeping Lizzie and kissed he cheek.

"Ill finish the story tomorrow sweetie. I love you."

* * *

Ahhhhh hope this is not as awful as i think it is please review : D


	7. Chapter 7

**Last Time : "I did. Yesterday, before i came here, i was teaching my dad and Finn to dance in the choir room and Karofsky walked by after his weekend football practice and did a thing and it all just came flooding out. My dad has a meeting with Figgins tomorrow morning."**

**I took Kurt into my arms. That was the most broken i had ever seen him, until well... ya know sweetie... anyways."**

**Blaine looked down on the now sleeping Lizzie and kissed her cheek.**

**"Ill finish the story tomorrow sweetie. I love you."**

* * *

"addy...Daddy...DADDY!" Lizzie shook Blaine awake. It was still dark outside.

"Daddy you have to finish the story I cant get back to sleep!" Lizzie demanded with a sleepy smile on her face.

"Fine sweetie." Blaine didn't have the heart to tell her off for her mild rudeness.

* * *

"Good luck with the meeting today. Text me when your done and tell me how it went. Xxx

**Will do Blainey xxx**

I was worrying about Kurt like crazy that morning. I didn't concentrate in my class and fell off a sofa, trying to be clever in Warbler practice. I was pulling my hair out when I finally heard my ringtone. Kurt was ringing? The paranoid side of me was already worried.

"Kurt?" I exclaimed, walking out of the Warbler practice and into the quieter hallway.

"..." He sniffed, clearly crying. "Blaine..." I was almost in tears myself by that point.

"Kurt? What happened at the meeting Kurtie?" I tried to contain my emotions.

"They are not going to suspend him Blaine..." He sniffed again trying to stop the tears." I have to stay here with him.. Blaine I just can't..." My heart sank at the sound of his voice. I had to help him.

"Come to Dalton." I blurted out, not really thinking it through.

"What?"  
"You could get a partial scholarship in French and Music." _And I could get my Mother to talk to the dean._ "I just want you somewhere safe." I couldn't stand the idea of him at that school with _that_ boy another second.

"Are you sure Blaine?" Kurt sounded hopeful.

"Of course. Like I said, I want you somewhere safe and if that is here with me, then that is simply a bonus."

"Ill talk to my dad about it at dinner. Thank you Blaine." I could here the growing optimism in his voice and my heart swelled.

"S'fine Kurtie. I will talk to you later" With that I hung up and re-entered the Warbler room. Jeff gave me a weird look so i checked myself in the mirror. I had this weird contented smile on my face. I was probably a little overly excited about the possibility of Kurt joining Dalton. The rest of that day was a blur; come to think of it that was kind of the pattern in the early stages of mine and Daddy Kurt's relationship."

* * *

"You and daddy were funny." Lizzie giggled. There was a knock at the door and Blaine checked the clock. 7am. Visiting hours.

"Come in" The door opened and Kurt's regular nurse Malorie walked in and opened my curtains.

"Just wanted to see if you and Lizzie were up for visiting Kurt." She smiled, stroking Lizzies hair. They had become a weird kind of comfortable around Malorie.

Blaine took Lizzie's hand and we walked up the brightly lit corridor to Kurt's intensive care unit. As soon as Liz saw her Dad she ran to him smiling wide.

"Daddy!" She jumped into the chair beside his bed and leaned into him, taking his frail hand. He looked round at her, suddenly looking very energetic.

"Hello Sweetie how was your night?"

"Daddy B was telling me how you two met again!"She squealed, most likely irritating some of the other patients. Blaine put his hand on her back.

"Calm down sweetie, we are not alone." Blaine gave Kurt a quick and chaste kiss and sat at the end of the bed.

"So where are you in the story then?" Kurt questioned.

"Daddy B just asked you to move to Dalton!" Kurt and Blaine shared a subtle grin.

"Ahhhh my favourite bit" He said poking his tongue out in Blaine's direction.

"Tell me the next bit Daddy!" Lizzie climbed into her fathers lap and cuddled in close.  
"Cmon Daddy lay next to us." Blaine smiled at her request and got up to pull our curtain around the bed before lying next to Kurt on the oversized bed. Blaine enjoyed the sensation of their bodies being close together as they rarely got the opportunity to do this anymore.

"Right now Dad can begin the story!" Kurt kissed both our foreheads and smiled but Blaine spotted one small tear escape his eye.

* * *

"Right, now, the night that Blaine suggested I move to Dalton, I spoke to Grandad Burt about it and I won't bore you with the details but he immediately agreed and made a meeting with the Dean for the very next day. I didn't understand at the time how he got a meeting so quickly but many years later I found out some one high up in the schools governing body put in a good word for me ahead of time, someone called Ms Anderson." Kurt winked at Blaine, who blushed knowing the only secrets he had ever kept from Kurt, had not been a secret for a very long time.

"Anyway yes, I had the meeting with the Dean whom understood my extenuated circumstances and granted me a 75% scholarship meaning my family could easily afford the tuition. I was bursting to go home and call Blaine and let him know I would be arriving that Saturday morning to move in for my start on Monday. I exited the room to go wait in the car whilst my dad dealt with the boring stuff when I ran into someone. I looked up and saw a tall boy with a mess of blonde hair and wild eyes. His eyes widened even more when he saw me though. He lifted his hand and pointed at me like I was some foreign artefact.

"YOUR KURT!" He all but screamed.

"Yes... " I replied warily.

"I am Jeff! I am in the Warblers with Blaine and he neveerrrrrr ever stops talking about you! Are you here to see him?" He spoke so fast I barely caught the words.

"Well I wasn't but I guess if that's possible I won't pass up the opportunity." Jeff immediately grabbed my hand and dragged me a short distance down a grand hallway to a room with music and singing emanating from it. He swung open the doors to reveal the warblers dancing and performing "Raise Your Glass" by P!nk. Blaine of course was in the centre dancing and belting out the song as the lead vocalist. I smiled warmly at the sight and suddenly felt like I could feel at home at that school."

* * *

I really hate this chapter I don't know why i just feel like its rushed... i don't really know what to do i start college soon so i wont have much freee time till like October which sucks! Please review though!


End file.
